Peacekeeper
by Cutenour24
Summary: Malak was a demigod that was always underestimated due to her parentage. Not even Chiron understood the extent of her powers. However, there is more to this demigod's story than simply serving the gods and spending her summers at Camp Half-Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Well that's the last of it." Malak exclaimed as she plopped down to the nearest chair. She had finally set the box down that she had been carrying from Cabin 11 alll the way to the infirmary and just because she was fit did not mean that she didn't feel pain.

"Thanks again for the elixirs," Will gleamed, "it speedens up the recovery process and makes it much easier on us." Malak didn't really know whether she would call it an elixir but she didn't know what else to name it. The elixir worked similarly to a medicine however it would duplicate the blood cells in demigods which would reduce blood loss and make it easier for most to recover quicker.

"No problem," she smiled back at him, "just let me know when you need some more."

"Will do" he said as he gave her one last smile and began working on his patients. Every once in a while she would stop by the infirmary and drop off a box of "elixirs" to help the Apollo kids. She didn't mind helping Will, he was generally a pretty approachable guy that was nice and helped her out often. He looked like every other child of Apollo; tall, lean, blond, tan, attractive, the list goes on.

"Hey Malak do you mind giving one of these to the new kid? you'll find him on the last bed in the corner." Will called out to her, just as she was leaving the infirmary.

She shrugged, why not? "Sure, i'll give it to him on my way out."

"Thanks babe," I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the other side of the room. It seems like the new kid woke up as I heard him talking with Grover.

"How do you feel?", Grover asked.

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." The other voice replied, oddly enough it sounded familiar. But even I wouldn't rely on my shit excuse of a memory seeing as how I don't interact with anyone but the campers, my parents, Chiron and Mr. D (occasionally).

"That's good. I don't think you should risk drinking more of that stuff."

"Why?"

"Cause it would kill you." I decided that now was as good as a time as ever to pipe into the conversation. I did however have to stifle my laugh as the new kid jumped in his seat as his eyes shot to me and Grover leaped off the bed yelling "GAAH!".

As I looked the scrawny new camper in the eyes his face flushed red as he stammered when he introduced himself to me.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He had black hair, blue eyes, and seemed oddly familiar for a second.

"Hey I know you!" My eyes lit up in recognition as I remembered our encounter a few months ago. "You're that boy that I met in Manhattan back in Spring Break, shame that you ended up being a half-blood," I smirked, "you make it seem like bad luck never runs out with you."

As soon as the words left my mouth his face made a complete one eighty as if any and all hopes of him surviving were slowly diminishing by the millisecond.

"Hey look," I tried to take back my words, "At least you'll make things a bit more interesting around here. We could use more of that."

His facial expression didn't change.

Grover decided to snap out of whatever daze he was experiencing in that moment to interrogate us on how we knew each other. When neither of us responded he decided to get up close and personal in which I had to threaten him to take a few steps back before I turned him into a goldfish. He actually yelped and made sure there was a minimum of a three foot distance between both of us for the rest of the conversation.

"As entertaining as this aren't you both late to meeting Chiron and Mr. D?" Grover shot up in panic as he implored Percy to get out of his bed as fast as possible.

"Percy," I called out to him as he snapped out of his daze looking a bit sheepish, "I'll come find you later and show you where you are going to be sleeping while you're here." I didn't wait for his response as I turned on my heel and walked out of the infirmary. As I was walking through the forest I remember my first encounter with Percy, and it was entertaining to say the least.

I was walking around Manhattan. I had finally had a break from the piling schoolwork, practices and workouts I had to do on the side to ensure safety as a demigod. Being the kind souls they were, my parents understood the pain I had endured for the last month and gave me a couple hundred dollars for shopping and food as they left me in the city for a whole day to do whatever I wanted. Although they didn't give me a phone, because it was the easiest possible way of advertising my location to a number of monsters, they did give me a few pennies and told me to call them on a local phone line if anything serious were to happen and I needed help.

As I was eying a cut pair of shoes from a store window, I heard someone catcalling from behind me. As I turned around there were a couple of guys that looked my age, they seemed to be about thirteen , might I add, and started to flirt with me.

"Hey baby, I have a pen and you have a phone number. Think of the possibilities." I felt bile rising up my throat as he winked at me.

As disgusted as I was with the boy who called out to me I couldn't simply ignore him and walk away while his friends high-fived him.

"I have a sandal, you have a face. Think of casualties." I responded right back and watched as his face fall for a second but an arrogant smirk washed over his features instead.

"Handsome, Sweet, Intelligent, spontaneous, good-looking, nice friends, charming, funny, well...Enough about ME! How about you?" I raised my eyebrow as I began to wonder what sad and pathetic life this child must have led in order to be squirming with happiness over that comment.

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" I was done with his BS seeing as how I wasn't going to waste my one free day on the likes of him. I finally felt satisfaction as I watched his face fall and stutter to find a response. I simply turned around and continued on with my day not devoting another thought to him or this incident.

A few blocks away, a couple of hours later, with more then a few shopping bags in my hands I heard some fighting occur in the alley I had just walked by. Most people would probably continue walking rather than get potentially hurt if someone was harmed. But I wasn't just anybody. I was a demigod who knew how to use a sword, knife and could scare others older than me in a matter of minutes. As I walked back I saw the boy who was harassing me earlier pick on this other scrawny kid.

"What's wrong Jackson? I knew you were stupid, but weak too? That's a new low even for you." The demon's spawn cackled as his friends backed him up. Yes, I will refer to him as the demon's spawn.

"At least I'm not a retard that needs two other people to back me up because I can't do anything on my own." The kid responded.

I heard a grunt and a body slam to the floor as the demon's spawn punched him. I was wondering whether I should intervene now or see if this Jackson kid didn't need my help.

"At least I don't have every girl in school keep a five foot distance from me because I'm psychotic. Hell, I don't ever recall seeing a girl talk to you unless it was to insult your existence." That comment pissed me off and I could not hold myself back any longer.

"Hey! Who the actual fuck do you think you are for touching my boyfriend!" I glowered at the boy, "In case you didn't realize the reason I rejected you is because your existence sickens me!" I look back at Jackson who is looking at me in shock and I sent him a look telling him to just go with it.

"Baby," I cooed, "Are you sure you're alright? Come on let's get out of here, leave these losers so we can find something better to do." As I pulled him up with me I heard the other guy beginning to talk to me.

"Now wait a minute," He grabbed my arm, "You can't just-umphh!" He couldn't continue his words seeing as how I socked him in the face. I simply cracked my knuckles and looked back at Jackson, which I guessed was his name.

"Ready to leave babe?" He simply nodded unable to form any sense of what had just occurred. We walked out of the alley hand in hand till I lead to him to McDonalds.

"My parents gave me extra money so lunch is on me, go find us a seat and i'll get you a cheese burger." Although he seemed he wanted to say something the look on my face must have shut him up as he simply nodded and turned around.

It took about three minutes for me to fetch our food and pay till I found Jackson at a table. As I walked towards him I could properly assess him. He wasn't tall nor short for what I assumed was a thirteen year old boy, had black hair, pale skin, blue eyes and was a little scrawny.

"Here you go," I handed him his food as I sat down, "One cheeseburger with large fries and a coke for you."

"Thanks again"

"No problem." I gleamed at him. I started to unwrap my food as I was ready to gorge my veggie burger and fries like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh- Thank you," I looked up at him, "for saving me. I-I know you didn't have to and it's probably embarrassing that I can't save myself from a bunch of stupid guys b-but what I'm trying to say is that I'm happy you were there. So thanks I guess."

"I'm glad I did," He smiled at that comment, "Now, what is your real name if it's not Jackson?"

"Jackson's my last name, my name is actually Percy."

"I'm Malak"

"Thats an odd name, where are yo- wait, what is that you're eating?" He asks as his gaze scrutinizes my plate.

"Veggie burger," I replied with my mouth full.

"Vegetarian?"

"Nope, vegan." His eyebrows shot up so high and he looked prepared to reprimand me.

"Vegan!" The rest of the day continued with me and Percy joking with each other, we walked around a bit, bought candy (Which he would only get in blue) but all in all it was a pretty marvelous day. We continued our silly banter and talked about pretty much everything. I would have given him my phone number but I didn't have a cell phone and to my surprise neither did he. I did feel sad however when I left. I prayed to the gods that one day I would run into him again, lord knows the kid seemed like he needed a friend.

I began to head towards my cabin where I knew I would find Percy in a few minutes. I let my mind wander a bit as I head Annabeth's voice come closer. As I turned to look at her I found both her and Percy standing in front of my cabin.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth announced, "Meet Cabin 11.'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I hated waking up in the Hermes cabin, however this was mainly due to the fact that the hard floor always made my body stiff and caused me to crack all the muscles in my back. I think Percy shuddered a bit at one point. Kind of pitied him a bit after last night, after Annabeth announced he was unclaimed everyone groaned and left him to himself. I kind of understood the frustration the Hermes kids must have felt having a bunch of campers pile up in their room, like "Hello, you undetermined, un-wanted, of us? Doesn't matter welcome to Cabin 11, the human garbage disposal for any and all kids."

But as much as I could empathize with the Hermes campers I still felt pity for the undetermined boy. I decided that I would strike up a conversation with him as we headed to breakfast, after last night there were rumors spreading around camp about how he practically drowned Clarisse with toilet water. His popularity didn't necessarily increase after that incident. Therefore I felt it was up to me to entertain him at breakfast as I slipped onto the empty seat next to him.

"Hey there", I greeted him as I began to shove in my food in my mouth, "what's your plan for today?"

Percy eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes looked at me in bewilderment as if he couldn't comprehend the fact that another living being was interacting with him. I felt a pang of pity in that moment for the poor soul.

"Umm… Hello?" Although it was a response it sounded more like a question. "Chiron mentioned something about rotating through activities trying to find something I was good at. Know what that's about?"

"Well it's pretty simple," I told him in between bites, "basically Chiron will make you do a bunch of different activities and depending on which activity you're good at, we can attempt to determine your godly parent. Of course nothing's confirmed until you're officially claimed, but we can still make an educated guess. It also lets us know what weapons your good at handling so you could practice and master skills of being able to defend yourself, which is really useful against monsters."

"Oh," He responded his face crestfallen, "does that mean that monsters are always going to follow me as soon as I leave Camp Half-Blood? And what if I'm no good at any of the activities and can't handle any weapons, how am I going to defend myself?"

Those were all very good questions.

"Listen Percy, demigods are always going being tracked down by monsters, it's like our thing. Whenever you leave camp at one point a monster may attack every five hours or every five years but it only takes one good swipe to kill you. When Chiron introduces you to a number of different activities they may or may not suit you, but there is always a way to defend yourself and there has to be something you'll pick up that can protect you. But hey, it doesn't matter if you suck at all that. Lord knows I defend myself in a completely different way when compared to any of the camp activities that Chiron, Will and Luke tried to introduce me to."

"Yeah?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah" I grinned back. " Anyway, I think Annabeth can either help or teach you a couple of things, so you should be spending some time with her, she gives pretty good advice." Malak noticed Percy's face falling a bit as the smile that was on his face just a few seconds ago was replaced by a grimace. "She's pretty cordial, well-most of the time at least, and she'll make sure you-"

"It's not that." Percy cut in as I tried to make something good out of his situation.

"Than why are you so reluctant to spend any time with her?" I questioned him, my eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It's just that I don't think she likes me very much. Like, at all."

"So? From our previous encounters you don't strike me as someone who runs the other way because someone doesn't like you." I questioned him raising my eyebrows a bit. "Do you like her? Is that why you care so much about her opinion?"

His head shot up as he immediately tried to defend himself after choking on his food.

"I do not like her!" He exclaimed as his face was flushed, "The reason why I don't like hanging out with her is because she always makes snide comments and treats me like I'm stupid. And she's always questioning me about some solstice as if I know anything. I mean. Hello? I didn't know the gods existed until yesterday, like what does she expect me to tell her?"

So there's something unusual occurring in Olympus? Interesting…, if Annabeth has been interrogating the new kid then there must be something important going on.

"Yeah yeah, sure," I answered back with a tone of slight disbelief.

His response was almost amusing when he began to stutter over his words.

"Anyway," I told him as I downed the last bit of coffee down my throat, "I've got things to do, places to see and Chiron's heading over anyway-probably taking you to the arena. Hey, don't look so sullen I'll see you at dinner tonight or sometime today if I manage to run into you."

I waved at him as I headed to the woods to start on my own practice. As soon as I found my area in the forest I began practicing and brewing. I would usually lose track of time because of the beautiful setting in which I spent most of my time in. The place in which I would practice and work was this circle of land behind a number of trees and bushes. It was completely secluded and overlooked the lake and strawberry fields. I could see everyone down there but no one could see me, that's what I liked best about this spot it was secluded.

I began by brewing the elixirs, which I knew Will would ask me for soon, than I began to change rocks into weapons and back, than did some reading which was in ancient Latin. That made it easier than reading english but harder than ancient Greek. The brewing, practice and reading took kept me busy and drained my energy; I didn't even notice the change in color of the sky. When I had arrived here it had been sunny, bright with blue skies and faint clouds now however it became purplish dark and the stars were beginning to show.

I swore under my breath as I realized that I might be late to dinner. I scrambled up as I sprinted to the mess hall hoping I wasn't too late. By the time I arrived everyone had been seated and were talking animately with each other except for one camper. Surprise, surprise it was Percy Jackson. After I piled food onto my plate and sacrificed some of it before plopping down next to Percy in which he looked shocked to see me.

"Hey what took you so long?" He questioned looking at me, "I thought you were going to miss dinner."

"Never!" I told him, "I just ran a bit late cause I got a bit caught up with practice and didn't notice the change in sky, that's all."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You've been practicing this entire time." I bobbed my head up and down as my response seeing as how my mouth was currently full with food.

"Malak," He started, "You do realize it's been eight hours since you've last seen me correct?"

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Lost track of time I guess. Wait you counted the hours? Stalker." I sang the last word at. Although he turned a bit red he managed to roll his eyes at me before turning back to his food.

We continued to make small talk for the rest of dinner before we headed back to our cabin together. He talked to me about his mother and the things he missed most and loved about her.

"Wait, seriously?" I managed to ask in between laughs.

"Yeah," Percy responded, "It's been a thing ever since; blue pancakes, blue cupcakes, blue candy, blue ice-cream and the list goes on."

"Why blue though?"

"I don't know. It started out with her getting me blue candy and cakes than it became a thing for us."

"What about you?" He asked me.

"What about me?"

"What's your family like?"

I took a deep breath before I started to talking, "My family are an interesting bunch. My mom works as a freelance artist which pays well occasionally. My dad on the other hand works as a diplomat so he travels every once in a while. I also have a little brother, his name Adam and I adore him."

"What how are you a demigod if both you're parents are mortal?" Percy asked in confusion.

"My parents adopted me when I was a baby," Percy mouthed an oh, "I was left in a garbage can in front of an orphanage. As one of the ladies was talking out the trash last night she heard crying and found me there while it was pouring buckets. She hurriedly took me in and my parents adopted me a few months later. Don't remember anything of the orphanage and I don't know if I would like to but my entire childhood is with my parents, so I never needed anyone or anything else."

"But then how did they respond to the news of you being a demigod? Or did you not tell them?"

"No my parents knew I was demigod before I did," Percy's eyes got slightly bigger and it looked as if they were going to boggle out of his head, "My dad's actually a demigod, a son of Demeter, and my mother could always see through the mist."

"The mist?"

"The mist can be best described as this veil between us and mortals." I tried to explain as I looked up at him, "When there is a monster attacking a demigod or simply just in the vicinity of a mortal the human brain cannot process the situation that is occurring so it looks like something else is actually there. Like, a car crash or a natural disaster instead ."

"Can most humans do that?"

"No Percy, only a select few can actually see the monsters without going crazy. Anyhow that's why it was easy for me to grow up with my family, they understood how to raise me and keep me safe and at the same time stay together. We would do everything from going to the movies to sparring together."

"Wait spar? You can use a sword?"

My face glowered a bit as a I asked, "What, shocked that a girl can handle a dagger and sword? Thats a bit sexist, don't you think Jackson?"

"No, NO thats not what I meant," He tried to catch himself quickly, "I was just curious because I didn't see you at the arena today, that's all."

"Yeah well, I go in my own time." I heard the cabin door open, which shocked me because I didn't realize we had arrived yet.

"Guys it's almost time for curfew," Luke called out to us, "Lights out in ten. You both better be in by then." he said before walking back in.

"Come on," I told Percy, "I feel like tomorrow's going to be a long day and I know I'll need the sleep.

My back and neck were no better the next moment as the all cracked when I stretched after I woke up. I could feel Percy giving me the stink eye behind me as i started crack my head and knuckles. I could feel his gaze become dirtier by the crack and went to the bathroom to get ready before he could actually tell me anything. After showering I headed on to the mess hall to pile my plate with food. As I shoved the last bits of my breakfast in my mouth I turned my head with my eyebrow raised in Percy's direction when I heard him cough a couple of times.

"So what's your schedule today?"

"I don't have a schedule." Percy eyes scrunched up.

"What do you mean you don't have a schedule?"

"I mean that I still take Ancient Greek but when it comes to outdoor activities I can already use a sword and a dagger but that's not how I defend myself."

"Then how do you defend yourself?"

"With my mind."

"Your mind?" his tone incredulous.

"Yes, my mind."

"How do you fight people with your mind?"

"Easy. I can lift things, change the component of almost any object to the weapon I want, make water and fire appear, invade peoples thoughts, and many other things…" He just stared at me with his mouth open like a goldfish and backed away a bit.

"Oh come on!" I rolled my eyes, "When you get your powers you'll probably be able to some pretty impressive stuff too."

His mouth shut a little after that.

"Anyway we have capture the flag tonight so I'm going to take you to the armory and make sure you find something that fits before dinner tonight."

"Sure, I have canoeing from 4:00-5:00 so meet me at the lake then." I gave him a thumbs up and got up to focus on what I had planned for the day.

After a few hours of brewing and practicing some of the effects of my mind on some inanimate objects I decided that I should deliver the box of elixirs to Will before heading to meet Percy. I looked at the box filled with 25 glass bottles filled with a maroon liquid to the brim and could already anticipate the dread I would feel.

"Gods please be with me," I gasped as carried the box and began to walk to the infirmary.

I hated this routine. As much as I loved making these elixirs for Will, laying on some heavy sarcasm, I abhorred the walk I had to take to reach him. It was always the slowest and most painful walk I could ever endure which always made my legs feel like jelly and my arms go numb. After finally arriving at the infirmary Luke grabbed the box before I flopped down on one of the beds. Will always found the state in which I arrived hilarious, this usually resulted in me glaring up at him.

"Falling into bed already? How lady like! Don't you think we should wait more for our relationship to evolve before taking that step?" He teased.

"How funny Will, believe it or not I have better things to do then lie in bed with you all day." I responded back rolling my eyes. He continued to chuckle thinking he was 'oh so funny' while I searched my pockets till I found my other elixir. I did not hesitate to chuck it down my throat until every last drop was finished.

"What the hell are you drinking, I've never seen a drink in that particular color? Are you on drugs?" He asked, his eyes widening at the last part of that question.

"Gods Will!" I exclaimed, "It's just a revival drink! It's just supposed to give me energy after exhausting myself."

"Don't drugs 'revive' you as well?"

"Obviously, you've never done drugs."

"Have you?" He raised his eyebrows anticipating my reaction.

"I reserve my right to the fifth amendment." His eyes widened at my response but let it go after a few minutes of bantering.

"If this drink can 'revive' you than why don't you ever make some for me?"

"Because then I'd have to carry twice as many bottles on my way here." I replied, he shook his head at me before heading back to mend other patients. I on the other hand went to the lake so I could find Percy and prepare him for capture the flag tonight.

I found Percy in the middle of the lake and gave him my best taxi whistle, let's just say I caught his attention and he paddled his way towards me.

"I see your doing well in some of the camp activities." I told him.

"Hardly," He snorted, "It's the only thing I've been able to do right since I've come to camp."

"Well hopefully you'll do better at capture the flag tonight." He muttered something incorrigible under his breath as his facial expression worsened. His eyebrows just scrunched together in frustration, his entire body stiff and hands in balled up in fists.

"Hey," I told him as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "You'll do fine, great even, at capture the flag tonight and if not than there's always the friday after." He looked slightly shocked at my actions but his posture slowly became more relaxed, his hands unclenched and his eyes softened as he looked back at me.

"Thanks Malak," he said smiling at me, "You know if my mom was here I'm sure she would have loved you."

"Thanks Perce," I beamed at him, "Let's go find your size now." I told him as we entered the armory.

"Is this place always empty?" Percy asked as we were the only people present. I shook my head.

"Usually not, especially not during capture the flag but maybe their already going after plans. Who knows?" I said nonchalantly.

"Now," I told him, "You look like a size five" as I gave him once over, which he blushed at. I opened the cupboards as I searched for his size. As I finally found one I tossed it at Percy in which he huffed as he caught it.

"Do you need help putting it on?" I asked

"I'm thirteen not three Malak," His eyes shot up to my face, "I think I can put some armor on successfully."

"Whatever." I responded rolling my eyes and sat down. Although Percy had managed to get his armor on it was crooked and was untied properly. I sighed as I got off the table and strode towards him, he let me help him this time with minimum complaints. Percy's face got redder the closer I got to him seeing as I had to re-place the armor from scratch around his body which got me slightly pressed up towards him. Although I was completely mature about the situation, Percy continued to get more fidgety and redder.

I bent down to tie the armor on the front of his upper leg with the one in the back of his leg which caused my arms to circle around it.

"Ummm M-Malak yo-you done yet?" He asked getting even more panicked.

"Calm down Percy, I'm on the last leg." As I moved closer, in order to tie the final cord on his leg, I felt something poke the back of my neck.

"Percy, I'm almost done could you stop pestering me with your poking?" I exclaimed not looking up. However after that statement all Percy wanted to do was get away from me, I actually had to grab his leg to keep him from running.

"What is your problem?!" I asked frustrated at the fact he was acting so childish that I was near him, but what made me stop from continuing my rant is when I realized I was face to face with his crotch which was tented.

I felt my cheeks burn as I looked up at him though he would not meet my eyes. I tugged one last time before I got up muttering "All done."

I didn't even here his response as he almost sprinted out of the room before I could say anything. Well, that was awkward to say the least.


End file.
